El poder de tus sonrisas
by Once L
Summary: Tayuka quiere saber si Yamada sabe el poder que tienen sus sonrisas. ¿Por qué? Porque aquello es divertido. - ADVERTENCIA: Basado e inspirado en el Dorama.


**Título: **El Poder de tus sonrisas.**  
>Fandom:<strong> Yamada Taro Monogatari.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Yamada Taro & Mimura Takuya.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Amistad. Romance, implícito.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Basado en el Dorama (verión japoonesa). Shonen Ai, implícito.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Tayuka quiere saber si Yamada saber el poder que tienen sus sonrisas. ¿Por qué? Porque aquello es divertido.

**08/08/11.  
><strong>

Takuya ya se lo había preguntado en más de una ocasión, aunque nunca se lo había preguntado abiertamente a Yamada.

Tampoco era necesario, pues con sólo verlo, tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre, tan ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía su respuesta. Aquello por supuesto lo hacía sonreír.

Era tan divertido y entretenido, que lo divertía, debía admitir.

- ¿Mimura-kun? –se giró para verlo, al escucharlo reír por lo bajo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Te acordaste de algo gracioso?

Su amigo por supuesto que tenía una sonrisa, y quería que le contara para él también reírse.

- ¿Eh? –motivo por el cual se pone serio, o eso intenta, cubriéndose la boca para no soltar otra risita.- No, en realidad no me rio de nada.

Su expresión seria, ahora le dicen que es así, pero no lo era hace dos segundos. De algo se reía su amigo y él también quiere saber. Se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo por el cuello.

- ¡Vamos, dime por qué te reías, yo también me quiero reír!

- Te digo que no me estaba riendo. –rebate serio, sin hacer el menor intento de apartarlo de su lado.

Ya está muy acostumbrado a él, y tampoco el reducido espacio entre ellos le molesta.

- ¡Mientes! –se ríe.- Se que de algo te reías, vamos dime...

- Te digo que...

- Esto... Yamada-san...

Una de sus compañeras los interrumpe, prestándole atención ambos para luego separarse.

- ¿Sí? –pregunta el aludido, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aquí está tu libreta. Muchas gracias por prestármela. –se la entrega la joven, temblándole las manos y estando muy sonrojada.

- Ah... gracias. Espero que te haya sido de mucha ayuda.

- E-En realidad, sí. –tartamudea.- Los apuntes estaban muy ordenados y los ejemplos muy claros. Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

- De nada. –le sonríe, con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que hace que todas se desmayen.

- Ah...

Como era de esperarse, la joven cae al piso de la emoción, manteniendo una sonrisita y la mirada perdida porque _"Es tan lindo"._

Y el de cabellos negros ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello, mira de nuevo a su amigo, que a diferencia de él, si se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Y entonces... tiene la oportunidad perfecta para preguntárselo o mejor dicho, para hacérselo notar.

- Oye, Yamada...

- ¿Sí?

Lo encamina hacia la puerta del salón, para ir a otro lugar y hablar sobre eso. Van hacia las mesas, en las que han hablando en muchas ocasiones; toman asiento, uno enfrente de otro.

- Hay algo que te quiero preguntar. –le dice.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprende, pero luego sonríe.- Entonces tú pregúntame.

Takuya se inclina más sobre la mesa, antes de pronunciar una palabra. Le mira fijamente y luego, por lo bajo, le pregunta.

- ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta del poder de tu sonrisa?

- ¿Eh?

Por supuesto que se sorprende por la pregunta que le hace.

- ¿Dé qué hablas? –también se inclina hacia él, con una expresión de confusión.- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Mi sonrisa tiene algo?

Lleva sus manos hacia sus mejillas, como si le hubiera dicho que tenía algo raro en la cara.

- No, no es eso. –se ríe abiertamente, al ver su expresión y forma de actuar.

Yamada siempre tan ocurrente y gracioso...

- No me refería a nada eso. –le aclara, reclinándose en la silla.- Me refería a que si eres consciente de que la forma en la que le sonríes a los demás es como si los hipnotizaras; de hecho, haces que todas las chicas de la escuela se desmayen cuando les sonríes así.

- ¡Eh! –se pone bruscamente de pie.- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Mimura-kun?

- Sí. –asiente levemente.- ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

- Para nada. –confiesa.

Y vuelve a tomar asiento, pensando en la revelación de su amigo.

- Pero... ¿Por qué será eso, no lo entiendo?

- Hey, ¿estás bromeando? ¿O es que en verdad no lo sabes?

Su expresión confusa le dicen que es la segunda opción que ha dicho.

- ¡Cielos! Si que eres... –murmura, sin creer lo despistado que puede llegar a ser su amigo con ciertos temas.- El motivo por el que se desmayan es porque su sonrisa les parece... encantadora; bonita, muy brillante.

- Ehhh... así que es por eso. –reflexiona.

- Y no sólo produces ese efecto en las chicas, también... lo producen en los compañeros e incluso en los profesores.

- Ya veo... –se ríe, pero así como lo hace, la sonrisa desaparece por sorpresa y confusión.- ¡Eh! ¿También en los chicos?

- Hn. –asiente como si nada, divertido por sus reacciones.- No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira Sugiura. Él es tu mayor fan.

- Para nada... –niega hacia un lado.- Yo pensé que era porque quería volverse más nuestro amigo o algo.

- Pues ya ves que no.

- ¿Entonces era por eso que te reías hace rato? –pregunta al recordarlo, obteniendo una respuesta sincera de su parte.

- Sí.

- Ya veo... Aunque no es gracioso.

- Para mí, sí lo es.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, viniéndole a la mente una interesante cuestión.

- Mimura-kun, con esto que me has dicho de mi sonrisa... ¿eso significa también que tú también te desmayas cuando te sonrío?

El otro mira hacia otro lado con nerviosismo al no esperarse esa respuesta.

- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? –tartamudea, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquello ya no es divertido. No, cuando sus sentimientos y emociones están en juego.

- ¡Mimura-kun!

- N-No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡Oh, me tengo que ir! El profesor me está llamando, ¿ves?

Taro mira hacia donde su amigo está mirando pero no hay nadie.

- ¡Nos vemos después!

Y con eso se escaba de ahí, dejando al otro con las palabras en la boca y una muy buena pregunta sin responder.

Takuya huye con prisa, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio principal y ver que su amigo no le ha seguido.

Por suerte así es.

- Eso estuvo cerca... –murmura al tomar un poco de aire, riéndose después por lo bajo.

Y es que no podría confesarle que sí, que aunque no se desmalló como sus demás compañeras o Sugiura, estuvo a punto de hacerlo las primeras veces que él le sonrío. Una suerte que la meditación y concentración fueran fáciles de conseguir en él sino... se habría desmayado por algún pasillo o en el aula.

Ahora esa sonrisa ya no provocaba ese efecto en su persona, pero seguía hipnotizándolo, haciéndolo feliz y hasta sonreír cada que la veía. Y con eso... con eso él se conformaba, además de que nadie más se daba cuenta de lo que su amigo causaba en él.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Porque la inspiración me alumbro aquí, y no me pude negar :P<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
